The sterochemistry of methyl-group oxidation of isobutyrate in Pseudomonas putida will be investigated. The stereochemistry of enoyl-CoA hydratase-catalyzed hydration of beta-methylcrotonyl CoA will be determined. The stereochemistry of dehydrogenation of isovaleryl CoA to beta-methylcrotonyl CoA by isolvaleryl CoA dehydrogenase will be determined.